Das Versprechen
by LittleMeg
Summary: Wollen Sie mir versprechen, sie am Tag vor der Hochzeit zurückzubringen und mir diese Einladung zu überreichen?aus Susan Kay Das Phantom Dieses Versprechen gibt Raoul, Erik bei Kay. Diese sehr kurze Phic beschreibt, was auch hätte passieren können.


Die Dunkelheit schützt ihn vor den wachsamen Augen der Dienstboten. Angespannt blickt Erik in das einzige noch erleuchtete Fenster des Chateau Chagny.  
Der blasse, magere Mann, der es sich in dem Ohrensessel bequem gemacht hat, hat nur noch wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem gutaussehenden Vicomte. In den vergangenen drei Wochen scheint er um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Zweifellos ist dies seinen Erlebnissen in der Folterkammer zu verdanken. Mit beiden Händen hält er das Glas fest umklammert und seine Haltung lässt Erik vermuten, dass es nicht der erste Cognac an diesem Abend ist.  
Auf den hellen Kacheln vor dem Kamin liegen Papierfetzen, doch jedes Mal, wenn der Hausdiener Anstalten macht, sie zu entfernten, herrscht ihn Raoul mit ungewohnt rauer Stimme an. Auf einem der Fetzen liegt ein unförmiger Gegenstand – der Schüssel zu seinem Haus unter der Oper.  
Wo zum Teufel ist sie? Hatte er ihm nicht versprochen, auf sie zu achten?  
Es ist der Vorabend ihrer Hochzeit. Er ist nur gekommen, um sie ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Um zu wissen, dass es richtig war, sie mit diesem Jungen gehen zu lassen. Doch irgendetwas ist nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Wo ist Christine?  
Mit einem Ruck wendet er sich ab, erklimmt behände die Fassade, klettert auf Balkons und starrt in leere Zimmer. Doch er findet sie nicht. In einem der vielen Räume hängt ein weißes Satinkleid. Es hat nicht einmal entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit dem schlichten, eleganten Brautkleid, das er für Christine hat anfertigen lassen. Das Diadem wie das Kleid sind besetzt mit kleinen glitzernden Steinen. Ohne Zweifel – sie wird darin wie eine Prinzessin aussehen.  
Im Salon unter ihm hört er ein Glas klirren. Als er das Fenster wieder erreicht, starrt Raoul blicklos auf den feuchten Fleck an der Wand, wo der Cognacschwenker zerschmettert ist.  
Lautlos schiebt Erik sich durch das geöffnete Fenster, tritt an Raouls Seite und legt blitzschnell die Hände um den Hals des jungen Mannes.  
„Wo ist sie?"  
Raoul fährt zusammen, doch nach einer Schrecksekunde, die ihn noch einiges an Farbe gekostet hat, kann er sich wieder soweit fassen, dass es ihm gelingt, zu sprechen.  
„Sie hält sich an das Versprechen." Mit zitternder Hand deutet er auf die Papierfetzen am Boden.  
Erik fixiert den Schlüssel für einen Augenblick.  
„Ich habe Sie für einen vernünftigen jungen Mann gehalten. Ich war mir sicher, Sie würden ihr verbieten zu gehen - ich hätte es getan."  
Stöhnend versucht Raoul seinen Kopf zu drehen.  
„Ich habe es versucht. Ich habe ihr gedroht, es würde keine Hochzeit geben, wenn sie jetzt zu Ihnen geht. Sogar die Einladung habe ich zerrissen und ihr die Schüssel abgenommen. Aber sie ist trotzdem gegangen. Sie liebt mich nicht!" Sein Blick wandert ins Leere, als würde ihm nun die Aussage seiner Worte erst selbst bewusst. Schließlich nickt er und wiederholt noch einmal mit fester Stimme: „Nein, Christine liebt mich nicht."  
Erik schnaubt, lockert seinen Griff, als sich seine Hand schmerzhaft zu verkrampfen beginnt. Der Schüssel…  
Der Schmerz kommt plötzlich, breitet sich über seinem linken Arm im ganzen Körper aus und scheint in seiner Brust zu explodieren. Einen kurzen Moment lang sieht er schwarz.  
Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist er dabei Raoul zu würgen.  
„Sie verfluchter Idiot! Warum haben Sie sie gehen lassen?" Erst als Raoul leblos zusammensinkt, lässt er ihn los. Keuchend klaubt er den unförmigen Schüssel vom Boden.  
Der Schüssel zur Rue Scribe liegt unweit von ihm.  
„Verflucht!"  
Wenn Christine das Tor nicht öffnen kann, kennt sie nur einen anderen Weg, um in seine Wohnung zu gelangen. Er darf nicht zu spät kommen!

Die Hitze in der verspiegelten Kammer erreicht sehr bald ein unerträgliches Ausmaß. Christine kauert auf dem Boden, den Kopf gegen eine der verspiegelten Wände gedrückt, in der Hoffnung, die glatte Fläche würde ihr etwas Abkühlung schenken. Ihre Zunge scheint Zentner zu wiegen und klebt an ihrem Gaumen. Sie wird bald zu schwach sein, um nach ihm zu rufen.„Erik! Hilf mir!" wiederholt sie noch einmal. Aber natürlich rührt sich nichts. Sie hebt den Blick, aber erkennt sie nur sich selbst, hundert – nein tausendfach - zurückgeworfen. Eine bleiche schwitzende Frau, zitternd vor Angst.  
Als die Spiegel um sie herum zu glühen begannen, hatte sie noch versucht einen Ausweg zu finden, einen Mechanismus, der die Folterkammer außer Kraft setzt. Sie hat in unbändiger Wut und Angst, gegen die Spiegel geschlagen, nach ihm gerufen – doch er ist nicht da.  
Vielleicht ist er für immer gegangen, weil er nicht daran geglaubt hat, dass sie ihr Versprechen einhält.  
_„Wollen Sie mir versprechen, sie am Tag vor der Hochzeit zurückzubringen und mir diese Einladung zu überreichen?"_  
Eriks Worte hallen dumpf in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie ist zurückgekommen. Und das nicht, um ihm eine Einladung zu überbringen. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, hat sie gedacht. Sie kann ihm immer noch sagen, dass sie ihn liebt, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht erschreckt.  
Raoul hat es geahnt – als sie mit der Einladung vor ihm stand, wusste er, dass sie ihn für immer verlassen wird, um zu Erik zurückzugehen. Und er tat, was jeder Mann an seiner Stelle getan hätte. Er hat versucht sie aufzuhalten. Aber trotzdem ist sie gegangen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hat sie sich durchgesetzt, um das zu tun, was ihr richtig erscheint.  
Sie keucht und hebt den Blick. Erik ist nicht mehr da, er hat nicht gewartet, dass sie zurückkommt und nun kann er sie nicht befreien. Niemand wird sie hier finden. Hinter ihrem Rücken, jedem Rücken der tausend Christines, ist dieser Baum. Ein Eisengebilde, das einem Baum ähnelt, der nur einen einzigen Ast hat. An ihm hängt das Pundjablasso…

Als Erik das Haus am See erreicht, hört er schon das unheilverkündende Schrillen seiner Alarmglocke. Wütend schreit er auf, als es ihm erst nach dem dritten Versuch gelingt, mit zitternden Händen den unförmigen Schlüssel im Schloss zu versenken. Die Tür springt mit einem leisen Klicken auf, und im selben Augenblick verstummt die Alarmglocke. Er hätte nie gehen dürfen. Hat er ihr tatsächlich niemals erzählt, dass die Folterkammer immer dann aktiv ist, wenn er seine Wohnung verlässt? Nur mit diesem Schüssel hätte sie unbeschadet hierher kommen können! Er verliert keine Zeit, das Gaslicht zu entzünden, sondern eilt mit sich überschlagenden Schritten zur Folterkammer.  
„Christine! Christine!"  
Niemand antwortet. Vielleicht hat er sich geirrt, vielleicht ist es nur einer der Heizer oder Stallburschen und Christine wartet am Tor der Rue Scribe. Seine linke Hand ist taub, als er den kleinen Schalter drückt, der das Glas der Folterkammer öffnet. Sengende Hitze schlägt ihm entgegen und nun entzündet er doch eine einzige Lampe, um mit ihr die Kammer zu betreten.  
Dort sinkt er mit einem gequälten Aufschrei zusammen.  
„Nein! Nein!"  
Christines schönes Gesicht ist unnatürlich verzerrt, die Augen weit geöffnet.  
Weinend schleudert er seine Maske von sich, vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Seine schöne Christine… Er ist zu spät gekommen, er konnte sie nicht retten.  
Schließlich gelingt es ihm aufzustehen, und das Lasso um ihren Hals zu lösen.  
Ihr Körper ist noch warm, sie ist noch nicht lange tot.  
Schluchzend bricht er zusammen, wiegt ihren leblosen Körper in seinen Armen. Immer wieder streicht er über ihre dunklen Locken, küsst vorsichtig ihre Stirn. Sie sieht aus, wie Schneewittchen, aber sie wacht nicht mehr auf, als er sie küsst.  
Noch einmal lässt er sie los, um den Mechanismus wieder zu aktivieren und die Tür der Folterkammer hinter sich zu schließen. Sofort umgibt ihn eine lähmende Hitze, die Spiegel beginnen zu glühen.  
Erik schließt Christines Augen und presst sie an sich.  
„Meine schöne Christine… meine schöne Christine." murmelt er ununterbrochen. Bevor er seine Augen endgültig schließt, fällt sein Blick auf ihre Hand. Es ist _sein_ Ehering, nicht der von Raoul, den sie trägt.


End file.
